Ceux Qui Restent Derrière
by alana chantelune
Summary: OneShot. Traduction d'une fic de Robin4. Après la mort de Godric et la disparition de Salazar, Rowena et Helga comprennent que leur temps à Poudlard est également révolu. Mais elles ont une dernière tâche à accomplir avant de quitter leur chère


**Note de l'auteur original** : ceci est la suite de _Ne M'Oublie Pas : Une Histoire de Promesses Brisées, qui raconte la mort de Godric et le départ de Salazar. Bien que cette histoire puisse être lue sans avoir lu __Ne M'Oublie Pas, elle aura plus de sens si vous lisez l'autre d'abord. Cette histoire est également une partie de l'"__Unbroken Universe," qui inclue _Promesses Tenues _et _Promises Remembered_, par Robin4, _Promises Forged( = Promesses Forgées) _par Sailor Sol_, Almost Out the Door_, par Plaid Phoenix, et __Promises Mistaken, par _The SARS Entity_ (Robin4, Sailor Sol, et Telepwen). Bien qu'il ne soit nécessaire de lire aucune de ces histoires pour comprendre _Those Left Behind_, si vous aimez cette histoire, je vous suggère de les lire. _

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter n'appartient pas à Robin4, mais le concept de l'Unbroken est à elle. Robin4 ne gagne pas d'argent avec ceci et promet de ranger les jouets quand elle aura fini de s'amuser avec. La traductrice fait la même promesse.

**Note de la traductrice** : je continue ma traduction effrénée de "l'Unbrocken Universe". Reviewez, s'il vous plait, parce que je suis très attachée à ce travail.

**Correction et aide** : Ron !!!!! Que je remercie chaleureusement !

***

**Ceux qui Restent Derrière**

**Une Histoire de Promesses Remémorées**

C'est fini maintenant. Fini et terminé.

Salazar a trouvé le Voile, et selon ses mots, il est passé à travers l'arche entre la vie et la mort. Il est au-delà de nous, à présent, nous ayant fait ses adieux. Il aurait pu vivre encore des années, faire beaucoup de bien en ce monde, mais je comprends pourquoi il a du partir.

Il n'a plus jamais été le même après la mort de Godric. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas, de pleurer pour un assassin qui a perdu un ami, mais je le fais. Je le fais, et je le ferai toujours. En gagnant tout ce qu'il avait désiré, Salazar Serpentard a perdu plus que le reste d'entre nous tous ensemble. L'Histoire, j'en suis sûre, le verra comme un vilain, comme un tyran, comme un monstre. Mais il n'était rien de tout cela là, ne l'a jamais été. Et il était toujours mon ami.

Maintenant, pourtant, il est parti. Six ans après le jour où il a assassiné Godric Gryffondor, Salazar l'a suivi dans la tombe. C'est mon espoir qu'ils soient réunis, que les frontières qui les ont autrefois séparé n'existent plus. Ils en méritent au moins autant, mais dans les douces ténèbres de la fin d'un nouvel âge, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu de ceux qu'ils ont laissé derrière.

* * *

1 Janvier 1000

"Ce n'est plus la même chose," dit doucement Helga.

"Non. Ca ne l'est plus."

Vers une heure du matin, les élèves avaient tous été envoyés au lit. Beaucoup voulaient rester éveiller plus longtemps pour célébrer la venue d'un nouvel âge, mais les deux directrices avaient été fermes. Poudlard hébergeait actuellement quatre-vingt-cinq jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et elle les connaissaient chacun par leur visage et par leur nom. Aucun n'avait échappé à leur purge, et la Grande Salle était finalement tranquille ; les lumières avaient été éteintes, et les elfes de maison avaient nettoyé les restes de la fête, transformant de nouveau la Grande Salle en un endroit vide et majestueux. Maintenant les deux sorcières étaient assises dans le noir, excepté pour la lumière venant du ciel du plafond enchanté.

Assise par terre, Rowena frottait le bord de sa robe avec indifférence. Un élève lui avait marché de dessus plus tôt, déchirant la couture. Un simple sortilège l'aurait rendu comme neuve, bien sûr, mais à ce moment, elle était heureuse de cette distraction. 

"Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à eux ce soir," continua finalement sa meilleure amie d'un air sombre. "A combien ils auraient aimé être ici. Godric aurait apprécié le combat de nourriture que le jeune Vablatsky à commencé tout à l'heure, et Salazar aurait appelé ça une perte. Mais il aurait apprécié la simplicité de la cérémonie et t'aurait reproché d'avoir déchiré ta robe."

"C'est ce qu'il aurait fait." Presque malgré elle, Rowena sourit. "Et Godric l'aurait traité de snob."

"Cela fait-il vraiment six ans?" murmura Helga. Sa voix était si ténue que Rowena ne l'aurait pas entendu si elle n'avait pas été assise tout près d'elle. "Il me semble que c'était seulement hier que nous nous tenions sur le parvis tous ensemble, contemplant le château que nous venions de construire, et nous demandant de quoi auraient l'air nos élèves…"

"Et Salazar est parti depuis Mai." Elle ferma les yeux. "C'est tellement étrange, je m'attend toujours à regarder par-dessus mon épaule et à le voir là, fronçant encore les sourcil, à se plaindre que les enfants de Moldus sont en train de ruiner l'héritage de Poudlard."

Elles avaient passé la soirée à faire la fête, mais tandis qu'elles étaient assises là, seules, le vide étant descendu sur elles. L'été avait été difficile, un été auquel ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait pu faire face seule—la mort de Godric avait été assez difficile à supporter, mais le départ de Salazar avait annoncé leur détachement au monde. Une fois que l'école avait repris, pourtant, les choses s'étaient améliorées, et elles avaient été si occupées que simplement penser au passé avait été presque impossible. Pourtant ce soir était différent, et le silence était douloureux. Deux voix auraient du s'élever avec les leurs, et deux hommes auraient du être assis entre elles.****

Helga renifla. "Nous devons devenir vieilles."

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que nous sommes assises là à parler du passé au lieu du futur," répliqua son amie. "Nous pleurons pour ce qui a été au lieu de rêver de ce qui aurait pu être."

"J'ai passé l'âge de rêver, Helga."

"C'est mon avis."

"Oh."

Elles restèrent assises en silence pendant un long moment, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Mais alors qu'elles devenaient trop vieilles pour les rêves, aucune n'était trop vieille pour les souvenirs. Vivre ces six derniers mois avait été comme jouer à assembler les pièces de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Poudlard était devenu un souvenir géant.

_"Je l'ai enchantée. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne se brisera jamais. Juste comme votre amitié."_

_ "Nous construirons ici. Ici, où Ahriman pensait faire son dernier repaire." Helga se tourna vers les autres, les yeux brillants. "Que ce qui fut jadis un lieu maléfique devienne un lieu d'espoir."_

_"Bienvenue à Poudlard…"_

_"Est-ce comme dans tes rêves?" demanda doucement Salazar._

_ Godric sourit. "Encore mieux."_

"Je pense qu'il est temps de quitter cet endroit."

Les mots étaient venus avant qu'elle ait conscience de les prononcer. Ce n'était pas un produit de l'esprit de Rowena, et ils ne venaient pas non plus du cœur, car elle aimerait toujours Poudlard. Si il lui avait été posé la question, elle aurait pensé passer toute sa vie ici, pour se remémorer jusqu'à la fin et honorer le rêve que quatre bons amis avaient jadis partagé. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'aigre-doux dans ce désir, quelque chose de douloureux et d'inoubliable. Et quelque part, à ce moment, elle sut la vérité. Des couleurs tourbillonnèrent devant ses yeux, et des murmures résonnèrent dans son esprit.****

_"Albus? Albus!" Un petit garçon se tenait au-dessus d'un trou dans le plancher—la Source—criant le nom de l'autre. Dans les courants tourbillonnants de pouvoir, un garçon aux cheveux auburn tournait et tournoyait, seul et perdu—_

_ "Il est temps, Tom." Les mêmes yeux que le garçon aux cheveux auburn—_

_ "Je vais devoir vous trahir." Celui qui parlait était un homme au visage pâle et aux cheveux gris, et pourtant il y avait de la souffrance dans sa voix—_

_ Un garçon aux cheveux en bataille avec l'Epée de Gryffondor en main. Il chancela puis trébucha, et tomba presque—_

_ "Poudlard sera à moi!" des yeux rouges brillaient dans un visage pâle—mais son pouvoir lui rappelait presque Salazar. _Non, pas Salazar!

_"Viens la prendre, alors." Une voix calme. Un vieil homme. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn._

_ Le monde chancela au bord du désastre--_

_ Casa Serpente. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit. Il appartenait au fils de Salazar maintenant, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais semblé si _sombre_…_

_Quatre hommes. Qui marchaient._

_ Avalon, et l'obscurité balaya l'île. Le vent reprit, et elle vit un visage—_

"Rowena?" Helga la secouait. Surprise, elle cligna des yeux, combattant le besoin de s'écarter du contact inattendu. "Tu vas bien?"

Rowena cligna de nouveau des yeux. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens—qui _étaient ces gens? Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire? Elle frissonna. Plus important, de __quand étaient-ils? Pendant un instant elle avait posé le pied dans la dernière Source de Puissance du monde, Rowena avait été exposée aux visions. Peut-être y avait-il un don de voyance dans son sang, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait  toujours été plus ouverte à la magie que les autres mais elle avait __vu. Elle avait vu tellement de choses, dans tellement de lieux et à tellement d'époques que les différencier étaient parfois impossible—mais les visions venaient rarement de cette façon. Rowena avait pensé qu'elle avait gagné un certain contrôle sur elle-même._

Après tout, elle n'avait pas eut de vision depuis la mort de Godric, et elle n'avait jamais vu tant d'évènements tous fondus en un. "Je pense que oui," murmura t-elle avec hésitation.

"As-tu eut une a vision?" Helga la connaissait trop bien.

"Oui. Plusieurs." Rowena déglutit. Combien de visions, elle ne le savait même pas. Où commençaient les unes et finissaient les autres? Il n'y avait pas moyen de se rappeler, mais**elle savait une chose. Toutes les visions lui avaient laissé un nom. Un nom, et une date.**

"Plusieurs?" répéta Helga. Les autres avaient souvent eut des vision brouillées et confuses, mais celles de Rowena avaient toujours eut un sens. Jusqu'à présent.

"Albus Dumbledore. 29 Mai 1992."

"Quoi?"

"Souviens t'en, Helga." Rowena secoua la tête. "Souviens-toi de lui."

"Mais qui est-ce?" fit son amie en écho.

"Je n'en aie pas idée," admit-elle, essayant de se souvenir—mais tout s'était effacé, avait disparu. Elle avait vu des visages, quatre en particulier… et un qui lui avait rappelé celui de Salazar. Un autre, celui d'un garçon, lui avait presque rappelé celui de Godric, mais elle se demandait si ce n'était pas seulement sa mémoire qui parlait, si son désir ardent pour ses vieux amis avait mené son esprit à les inclure dans la vision. Il y avait si peu de choses dont elle pouvait être sûre, désormais. "Mais il viendra ici et il connaîtra Poudlard." Elle parlait sans y penser. "Et Poudlard le connaîtra."

"La Source?" demanda doucement Helga. Ses visions n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes que celles de Rowena, mais elle comprenait. Elle comprenait Poudlard d'une façon que seuls deux autres hommes l'avaient jamais compris—et si peu d'autre la comprendrait jamais.

"Oui, la Source." Rowena  avait toujours l'air distante. Pour la première fois depuis six ans et demi, la Source lui avait parlé—elle avait pensé l'avoir fait taire, après la mort de Godric, mais peut-être que c'était la Source qui s'était tue, elle. Qui s'était tue pour tous. Il avait fallu attendre, et pour quoi? Dans son âme, elle savait. "Il est temps de partir, Helga," dit-elle paisiblement. "Notre temps ici est révolu."

* * *

7 Mai 1000 

Durant cinq mois, les paroles de Rowena étaient restées entre elles, implicites et presque oubliées. Mais avec chaque jour qui passait, elles se rappelaient, et elles savaient. On ne pouvait denier la simple vérité. La fin du dernier âge avait annoncé la fin de leur temps à Poudlard. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne resteraient après la fin de cette époque. Elles ne pouvaient pas.

Et ainsi les élèves partirent, retournant auprès de leurs familles et de leurs amis. Un par un, les professeurs suivirent, jusqu'à ce que Rowena et Helga restent seules. Elles étaient seules à Poudlard, comme elles l'avaient été au début, et comme elles avaient pensé qu'elles le seraient à la fin.

"Toute chose doit avoir une fin," murmura Helga à elle-même. "Même les meilleures."

_Même l'amitié._

Salazar et Godric. A la fin, ils s'étaient brisés l'un l'autre. La lame de Salazar s'était brisée pour prouver cela, et tandis qu'il se tenait au-dessus du corps de Godric, tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'il prenne la lame de son adversaire pour remplacer la sienne. Comme le donnait le droit de la victoire—mais il l'avait confié à Helga. _"Il aurait voulu que tu l'ais."_ Les larmes coulèrent, sans retenue, pourtant Helga ne savait pas si elle pleurait pour Godric ou pour Salazar. Ils avaient tous deux été ses amis. Ils avaient tous deux été ses frères.

Lentement, elle posa les yeux sur la lame dans son fourreau. Depuis presque sept ans, elle avait gardé l'épée de Godric à la place d'honneur dans ses quartiers, attendant le jour où elle pourrait la transmettre à son fils. Helga avait toujours su que la lame signifiait pour la lignée de Gryffondor—au premier instant où elle l'avait touché, elle l'avait su. Elle avait posé les enchantements elle-même, travaillant étroitement à côté du forgeron, infusant la magie dans l'épée même alors que l'acier était martelé pour la première fois. La magie agissait plus profondément que de simples sortilèges inviolables, avait été bien plus compliquée que les seuls sortilèges. Ce qu'elle avait infusé dans l'épée ne pouvait être écrit par des mots, pourtant, était l'expression de tout l'amour et l'amitié qu'ils avaient partagé à travers les ans.

Godric avait toujours dit que cette épée, à la différence de tout autre, avait une âme. Qu'elle avait un cœur… et Helga avait toujours su que la lame était censée être maniée par un Gryffondor. Personne d'autre ne comprendrait. Elle l'avait donc offerte à Harold, le fils unique de Godric, sachant que la précieuse lame _revenait_ à sa garde. Mais il avait toujours refusé, malgré toutes les fois où elle avait essayé. Et maintenant il avait quitté Poudlard, quitté pour  découvrir le monde et sa propre voie. Le chemin de son père ne serait pas sien, et il avait laissé l'épée derrière lui.

Elle se rappelait toujours du sourire tordu d'Harold quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Helga lui avait offert la lame une dernière fois, mais il lui avait refermé les doigts sur la poignée et la lui avait confié à ses soins.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait.

Elle resserra de nouveau ses doigts autour de la poignée, et se redressa, avançant lentement dans la pièce. En hauteur sur une étagère, le vieux chapeau rongé de Godric, le chapeau loqueteux et rugueux que les élèves avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler le Choixpeau. Ils auraient pu trouver quelque chose de plus fin,_ quelque chose de plus neuf et de plus durable, mais quand Rowena avait souligné ce point, Salazar avait refusé. __"Ce chapeau a été partout," avait-il rit. "Et il était temps que Godric arrête de le porter. S'il le faut, je t'en prie, ensorcèle cette chose infernale, Helga, et finissons-en avec ça. Une fois que le chapeau commencera à parler, même Godric ne le portera pas."_

Et donc elle le fit. Tous quatre avaient chacun infusé une partie de sa personnalité dans le "Choixpeau," et Helga lui avait donné vie. Comme beaucoup de ses créations, le chapeau était devenu un peu plus qu'il n'était censé être, mais dans ces années solitaires depuis le départ de Salazar, il avait été une bonne compagnie pour les deux sorcières. Une secousse sortit le chapeau de sa torpeur habituelle.

"Oh, c'est encore toi. Il est déjà temps de répartir une autre classe?"

Helga éclata de rire. "Non, pas encore."

"Alors pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé?" demanda le chapeau. "si c'est encore pour me demander à propos du jeune Vablatsky, je maintiens toujours ma décision—"

"Non, ce n'est pas à propos d'Eric," répondit-elle. "Je dois te demander un service."

"Vraiment?" les 'sourcils' du chapeau se dressèrent, et Helga dut combattre une soudaine vague de nostalgie. Des fois, le chapeau lui rappelait, un peu trop fort, Salazar.

"Pourrais-tu garder ceci?" Helga éleva l'épée. "Jusqu'à ce quelle soit nécessaire?"

"Le garder? Chère Dame, _garder _est un mot trop définitif. Combien de temps m'enfourneriez-vous une épée dans le crâne? J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être très confortable—"

Helga renifla. "Oh, silence. La pitié pourrait marcher avec Rowena, mais je t'ai créé, Chapeau. Je sais que tu pourrais caser la moitié de la bibliothèque dans ton 'crâne' avant de manquer de place." Son humeur s'effaça. "De plus, c'est l'épée de Godric."

Le chapeau cilla. "Alors je la garderai."

"Merci." Caressant légèrement le chapeau, Helga hésita. Elle ne souhaitait presque pas laisser partir, ne voulait pas abandonner la seule part de Godric qu'il lui avait laissé—mais le temps des larmes était terminé. Elle déglutit, puis plongea la lame. Un moment plus tard, elle avait disparue. Helga se mordit la lèvre. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu devras attendre," admit-elle.

Le chapeau sourit. "Jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait besoin, chère Dame. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait besoin."

La plume grattait le parchemin. 29 Mai 1992. La date semblait si lointaine—un esprit pouvait-il vraiment se projeter dans neuf cent quatre-vingt douze ans? Rowena avait elle-même quatre-vingt-dix ans, pourtant une telle durée était époustouflante. Il était plutôt difficile d'imaginer que le monde durerait si longtemps. 

Elle soupira, regardant la date. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait écrit—une date de livraison. Elle savait si peu et était certaine d'encore moins. Tout ce qu'elle _savait _c'était que cette lettre devait parvenir à Albus Dumbledore le 29 Mai 1992. Et puis elle ne savait pas _pourquoi_. A chaque nouvelle année, ses visions recommençaient, mais elles ne contenaient rien de leur ancienne clarté. Elle voyait des visages, maintenant, et entendait des voix, mais ce n'était pas des visages ou des voix qu'elle connaissait. Même le Poudlard de ses visions avait changé et grandit, et elle savait qu'il était celui d'un lointain futur —peut-être même des années auxquelles elle avait décidé d'envoyer cette lettre. Elle ne savait pas.

Un visage, pourtant, était toujours clair dans son esprit. Alors que les visions continuaient, il n'y en avait eut aucune avec la clarté confuse qu'elle avait vu ce premier jour—à la place, elle avait vu des images de guerre, de douleur, et plus important, de ténèbres. Elle avait vu leur monde chanceler sur ses fondations, et bien qu'elle n'ait aucune information sur cette guerre à venir, elle ne savait qu'une chose. Albus Dumbledore.

En soupirant, elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, et ce faisant, repéra la petite clef qui reposait à l'extrémité du coin droit de son bureau. Salazar l'avait laissé dans ses quartiers avant de quitter Poudlard pour toujours, un des rares items qu'il n'ait envoyé à personne avant de choisir le Voile. Venant de tout autre homme, Rowena aurait pensé que la petite clef avait été laissée par accident. Mais pas Salazar. Il était l'un des individus les plus particuliers et les plus contrôlés qu'elle ait jamais connu. Il ne pouvait s'être trompé sur la clef de l'ancestrale demeure des Serpentard, surtout après avoir choisi de quitter leur monde pour toujours.

Salazar ne faisait jamais rien sans raison.

Sa respiration se serra dans sa gorge. _Peut-être—Rowena cilla. C'était ça. Elle avait trouvé la raison, trouvé la réponse… elle savait finalement pourquoi elle devait écrire. Rowena avait vu Casa Serpente, avait entendu une voix qui lui rappelait tellement son vieil ami—_et c'était ça_. Vivement, elle commença à écrire._

_A Albus Dumbledore,_

De la main de Rowena Ravenclaw, à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, au septième jour du cinquième mois de l'an de grâce 1000.

Vous ne me connaissez pas, et j'écris presque mille ans avant que vous ne receviez cette lettre. De plus je crois que vous et moi partageons une connexion qui transcende le temps et est plus important que les simples années. Je crois, Albus Dumbledore, que vous savez ce que je veux dire.

J'ai vu votre visage, bien que je sache que nous ne nous rencontrerons jamais. Notre lien commun, toutefois, c'est Poudlard. Je vous ai vu vous battre pour lui, et je vous ai vu en sang. Bien que je ne prétende pas comprendre la guerre que vous menez, je vois le fardeau que vous portez et je vous envoie l'aide que je peux à travers l'océan du temps.

Ci-joint une clef de Casa Serpente, la demeure ancestrale de la famille Serpentard. Après sa mort, mon cher ami Salazar a laissé cette clef à Poudlard, dans un dessein que je ne connais pas. Mais je sais que vous en aurez besoin.

Je vous préviens, toutefois, que cette clef ne fonctionnera que pour un véritable fils de la Maison Serpentard—mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire un véritable héritier de la lignée Serpentard. Toutes les relations ne sont pas faites de sang, et l'homme qui pourra utiliser cette clef sera à la fois ambitieux et puissant, et en plus, il devra posséder également courage et honneur. Il sera l'héritier de tout ce que fut Salazar autrefois, même quand la vérité fait place à la légende, et la légende aux mensonges.

_De ma propre main,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw._

* * *

8 Mai 1000

"Où irons-nous?" demanda tranquillement Helga. Elles se tenaient toutes deux sur la pelouse, regardant le soleil se lever sur Poudlard une dernière fois. Le château rayonner ce matin, et Helga essaya de fixer l'image dans son esprit pour toujours. Après aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas de retour.

"Avalon," répondit immédiatement Rowena. "J'ai quitté les Aurors depuis trop longtemps." Ses yeux noirs se tournèrent pour étudier Helga. "Et toi?"

"A la maison." Les mots étaient presque difficiles à prononcer. Six mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait même pas voulut y songer, mais maintenant, il y avait un désir ardent en elle. Le temps était venu. "Je rentre à la maison."

"Je t'envie cela," dit doucement son amie. "Des petits-enfants et de la cuisine maison… Tu le mérites certainement."

Helga renifla. "Tu pourrais toujours te marier, tu sais, avoir quelques enfant supplémentaire avant que le temps soit passé. Tu n'as pas à continuer d'essayer de sauver le monde. Tu mérites certainement aussi d'avoir la paix."

"Peux-tu m'imaginer mariée, Helga?" rit Rowena. "D'un autre côté, je suis trop vieille pour avoir des enfants, et David est suffisant."

"Je suppose qu'il l'est," concéda t-elle, pas vraiment d'accord mais laissa tomber le sujet avant qu'une dispute commence. Helga n'avait jamais vraiment compris le tempérament agité de son amie ; Rowena avait toujours voulu être occupée, avait toujours voulu être en action, à apprendre, à combattre. David avait été un surprise pour chacun d'entre eux, à l'époque d'avant Poudlard, et Rowena avait été une mère exceptionnelle pour son fils unique. Pour le monde magique, bien sûr, David Serdaigle était juste un bâtard, mais pour les Fondateurs de Poudlard, il avait toujours été spécial.

Et bien que Rowena ne l'ait jamais dit, Helga n'avait jamais douté un seul moment de l'identité du père.

"Tu écriras?" demanda doucement Rowena.

"Pourvu que tu le fasses." Elle sourit. Les adieux étaient toujours horribles mais comment dire adieu à quelqu'un que vous avez connu durant toute votre vie? Avant même qu'il n'y ait eut Godric et Salazar, il y avait toujours eut Rowena.

"Je le ferai," promit sa meilleure amie. "Après tout, il n'y a plus que nous, maintenant."

"Ainsi soit-il," soupira Helga. "Tu penses qu'ils peuvent nous voir?"

"J'en suis sûre." Rowena avait  l'air plus apaisée qu'Helga ne l'avait vu depuis des années. Elle sourit. "Nous vivons dans les cœurs de ceux que nous laissons derrière, après tout."

Helga se mordit brièvement la lèvre, mais les mots vinrent sans douleur. "Alors je suppose qu'il n'y a pas plus que nous, n'est-ce pas?"

Plus aucun mot ne fut nécessaire. Lentement, les deux amies se détournèrent et laissèrent Poudlard derrière elles pour toujours. Le temps était venu.

- Fin –


End file.
